When You found me
by secret77752
Summary: These are a group of five background one-shots, having to do with my story "Your my Danna" it features Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Tobi, and then a quick Masters background story. Their stories about how the pets grew up, and how they came into their masters lives. Better Summary inside. :)


Hello Peoples! If your a fan of "Your my Danna" then i'm sure you'll like this! Its a series of one shots of each pet and their stories! Hope you like it ^_^... WARNING there is a bit of Harsh Language, and Harsh Scenes. Nothing Yaoi or anything like that, more of a "Punishment Scene" I hope you enjoy this! The order for the one shots is:Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Tobi... so be expecting Konan next! OK please review and let me know what you think!

Part 1 : Itachi

"Mother! I'm going to go play with my friends!" A little boy called out, grabbing his kite and running down the dirt road to meet up with his play mates. His name is Itachi Uchiha, an average 7 year old wanting to have fun and be a little bit more independent.

He has creamy white skin, and dark black hair that he kept pulled back and out of his face. He was very carefree and always aiming to please his parents.

Skipping down the road he laughed and swung his kite, with not a care in the world, when a blue butterfly caught his attention. It was the bluest, and biggest butterfly he had ever seen. Last week he had managed to catch a small monarch that he put in a jar and gave to his mother. His mother had been very pleased at the gesture, so imagine how happy she'd be to get this one!

Setting his kite down, he walked up slowly to the blue butterfly now resting on a flower. He was sure to be very careful and just as he was about to cup his hands around it, it flew away. But this did not discourage him, instead he continued to follow it, traveling deeper and deeper into the woods.

After about ten minuets he soon found himself to be lost, and did not have a clue where he was or where to go. He tried climbing a tree to see if he could get a view of the path he had been on, but found himself to be to small to reach the first branch.

Now becoming a bit frightened, he began to panic and started to run around in circles.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He cried, looking left and right.

"Help, is anyone there! I'm lost!" Itachi sank to his knees, rubbing his eyes with his little fists. He sat there for a while, not having a clue what to do. It was getting dark, and neither his friends or his mother knew he was here.

"Hello"

Itachi looked up, with blurry eyes to see a man standing before him.

Sniffling, he rubbed his eyes before saying hello back to the mysterious man.

"Are you lost little boy?"

Itachi repressed some tears while he nodded his head quite sadly.

"Oh well I can help you get back home, if you come with me.." The man said holding out a hand, gesturing for Itachi to take it.

Being the naive little seven year old he was, he was happy to take the hand that led him unknowingly deeper into the woods.

Walking together they came upon a cottage, that looked run down and deserted. Letting go of his hand, the man went to open the door.

"Come inside, I just need to get a few things before I take you home." the man said.

Itachi stepped inside, not before wiping his shoes right out side the door, like his mother had told him.

There wasn't much inside, just a small table and cot on the side. A blank table cloth, and ripped curtain covering the only window.

"Sit down, ill get you something to drink" the man said, walking over to a portable cooler, and pulling out a bottle of juice.

Itachi sat down, and politely folded his hands on his lap. The man came back to sit next to him, setting down a glass of red fruit juice in-front of him. Itachi took a small sip, then another finding it to be quite sweet and delicious. The man seemed to be drinking water instead of juice.

"So what's your name kid?"

Setting the cup down and wiping his mouth with a napkin placed in-front of him he responded.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi."

"hmm, and how old are you? _Itachi". _The man asked.

"I'm *****yawn * ...oh excuse me" Itachi said placing a hand over his mouth from the unexpected yawn. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Looks like someones tired, why don't you drink some more juice, it might help to wake you up?" the man suggested.

Itachi nodded giving another yawn, and sipping his juice. He put his glass down, that was now half empty, and rubbed his eyes.

"You sure are tired, why don't you rest your head on the table for a while?" the man asked, looking intently at Itachi as he rested his head on his folded arms.

"I don't k-know, watsss wrong with...me... I …. sleep until...*yawn* nnniiinnne." Itachi mumbled, falling into a deep sleep.

The man seemed unfazed by the sleeping boy, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. He left the cabin into the cool dark night.

(some time later)

Itachi's POV.

When he opened his eyes, it took him a while to realize that he wasn't at home. Sitting up he looked around, not getting to see much, on each side of him were white walls, looking to be of cement, behind him was the same, and in front of him was a chain link door. The room was small, it reminded him of the cages he and his mother saw at the pet store that one time they went.

He was sitting on a thin gray blanket, and to the left against the wall was a tin cup and little metal bowl. His clothes were gone, now he just wore thin white linen t-shirt and shorts. His shoes were gone, and instead his feet and hands were wrapped with cloth.

A single bright light hung over his head on the ceiling, that swung slightly back and forth. He felt scared not knowing where he was, and why it seemed he was in jail.

"Hello?" he called out very quietly.

No sound to be heard.

"Hello?" he repeated a bit louder.

"Shh, be quiet" a small voice responded.

"w-who said that?" he asked, pressing his face to the door and trying to look around.

"Me, I'm right next to you in the cage to your right. My name is Kibou" the voice responded. It sounded like a girl

"oh, m-my name is Itachi." he said, sitting against the right side of his cage.

"Won't be for long..." the girl muttered.

"Why am I here? Is this jail? I'm too young for jail." Itachi explained, sitting against the right wall with good posture and his hands folded neatly.

"You don't know whats going on, do you?" Kibou asked.

"N-no, where am I?" Itachi asked.

"Your at the Pet Kennels." This mysterious girl named "Kibou" responded.

"Pet Kennels? But I'm not an animal." Itachi explained, perhaps Kibou was some sort of magical talking dog.

"Here you are.." Kibou said short and briskly.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

It sounded like Kibou was about to respond, when a metal door swung open and a tall mysterious looking man walked in.

He wore funny looking white pajamas with a teal mask over his nose and mouth. On his hands he wore plastic looking gloves. He was holding a clip board, and stopped right in front of Itachi's cage.

He peered at him, before pulling out a ring of keys, fumbling with the lock on his cage. Once it was opened, he reached his hand out.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the next room." He said, not at all too kindly, but not in anyway threatening.

Taking the hand, with a simple tug the man had young Itachi on his feet. He pulled him down the narrow hall, through the series of cages, glancing quickly at the girl named Kibou. She was absolutely stunning, with the lightest of gray eyes seeming cloudy, that seemed to sparkle, her hair was shoulder length and a deep magenta.

Itachi had never seen such a funny looking girl, and yet so beautiful. He waved at her, but was surprised when she did not wave back, or even look up at him. Like she couldn't see him.

He was pulled away before getting the chance to call out to her. Going through the door, he was pulled down a hallway, reminding him a lot like a hospital.

Only very quiet.

No one ells was going through the halls, and he didn't see anymore doctors. He was pulled through a second set of doors, finding 4 other men stationed at different spots in the room. One of them came up to him,grabbing his other arm, and with the help of the man holding his hand, he was hoisted onto a table covered with a white sheet.

He was pressed down until he was laying down.

"Why am I here? Where's my mom? Does she know I'm here?" Itachi asked.

"Shh, be quiet." One of them said.

Itachi began to feel a little scared, trying to sit up on the table only to be pushed back down. To his right he heard small clinks. As he looked over he noticed one of the men opening packages of scalpels into a metal tray.

"W-what are y-you doing?!" he asked beginning to panic.

"Shut up, your going to take a nap right now." one of the men said placing an oxygen mask on his face. He pulled on the arms that held him down, in vain. He felt very dizzy instantly, and soon he fell into a deep induced sleep.

(Several hours later.)

Itachi awoke with a horrible headache. He tried to clutch his head, but found his arms strapped down on the bed he was laying in. He felt cloth wrapped around his eyes and head that was throbbing.

Groaning, he tried to move again feeling his movements completely restricted.

He began to cry, finding his own tears to irritate what felt like cuts underneath his eyes. Itachi cried, turning his head over and over again, endless tears of frustration flowing.

"Shh.." a small whisper, shushed him sounding very far away.

"w-who's there?" he cried, wishing his eyes were uncovered.

"It's ok, your ok now." the same small voice responded. A gentle hand came down to stroke his hair back.

"I w-want to g-go home!" Itachi cried.

"This is your home now." the voice said.

"I w-want m-m-my mommy!" Itachi wailed.

"I'll be your new mommy, and take care of you." the voice said.

Itachi cried, and cried. After about half an hour his tears died down, while the foreign hand continued to comfort him.

"Everything will be alright." the voice said. " I'll tell you everything you need to know as soon as your calm." the voice explained.

After a few more minutes, Itachi calmed down enough, simply whimpering occasionally. He heard a small 'pop' before a cranking sound came up from behind him. The back of his bed began to move as he was shifted till he was sitting up. Once he was in a more up right position, he felt a little tap at his lips.

"Water.." the voice said.

Itachi opened his mouth, allowing the straw into his mouth before sucking greedily. He was parched, and the water cooled his throat marvelously.

After a few more gulps, Itachi stopped drinking before clearing his throat.

"Thank you." he said

"Your welcome." the voice said, placing the glass on a table. "Ok, well like I said earlier this is your new home. You were kidnapped from your previous world and brought to this one. You were taken to the pet kennels, where they did enhancement surgery on you. Don't worry in a few day's they'll be all healed." the voice explained, slowly un-shackling his arms.

Once he was free he rubbed his sore wrists. He tried to take the blind fold off, but two gentle hands stopped him.

"No no no. your still recovering. Just be patient. Well anyways in this world, everything is run by immortals. I know it sounds scary, but you have to be strong and adapt. After your surgery my master and mistress bought you, and brought you here." the voice explained.

"B-but I d-don't be-belong here." Itachi explained.

"I know, non of us do, but there's nothing you can do about it now." she explained, working on the straps around his legs.

"Just do as your told and work hard and everything will be alright. Here this will make you feel better." She said placing what felt like a stuffed animal in his arms. He held it close to him, cuddling the toy.

"Alright, even though your still recovering your going to be expected to work hard and help with the chores tomorrow. Its late, and I was told to bring you to the slaves quarters." the voice said, hooking an arm underneath his knees, and supporting his back. The voice carried him bridal style for a while, it felt like he was going downstairs, and he could hear a door open. He felt himself moving into the room, then heard the door close.

Listening carefully he could tell that there were other people in there, by the sound of a low murmurer of snoring and quiet breathing.

He was set down on a soft mat, and soon a blanket was drawn over his shoulders.

"Ok lay down and sleep, we wake up pretty early." the voice said settling down on her own mat.

"Wait. I don't even know your name?" Itachi said, laying down like he was told to. The voice seemed to hesitate, like remembering a name was some difficult task.

"I've had many names, here I am known as Keiko (adored one). But my name given at birth was Liliana." Liliana said.

"Oh my name is Itachi, thanks for helping me out." Itachi said.

"of course, now get some sleep."

"night"

"good night"

(The next morning)

Itachi was gently shook awake. He groaned still being quite tired.

"Get up Itachi, or our master will be angry." Keiko said.

Itachi nodded his heavy head, trying to stand up on wobbly legs. Keiko hooked an arm around his torso to help.

"Easy easy." she said supporting him. She half lifted half walked him through the door, and up some stairs. Itachi tried concentrating on the different sounds and smells. They were both walking smoothly until.

"Keiko! What are you doing?" a man called out. Keiko seemed to stop in her tracks, placing blind Itachi on the floor. She bowed, showing the man full respect.

"Master Hiku, I was showing the new pet his area to work for the day sir." Keiko said, in an even tone.

"You certainly will not! He can do it on his own!" Master Hiku growled, stomping over and fisting Itachi's hair, lifting him and dragging him over to another room.

"Master Hiku, He's only a child!" Keiko cried, holding onto him, but only resulting to getting back hand.

SMACK

"Silence!" he hissed.

Keiko suppressed her cries as the little boy screamed in distress as he was ripped away from her arms.

Itachi cried out in pain, begging the man to let him go.

"P-PLEASE L-LET G-GO!" Itachi screamed, answered with a hard slap across his face.

"You will address me as Master Hiku! You filthy human." the man yelled, kicking the young boy in the side. Itachi howled in pain, curling up. A scrubbing brush was thrown at his face.

"I expect this floor cleaned by the end of the day." Master Hiku spat.

Itachi screamed as he was repeatedly kicked and slapped. After a while the excessive blows ceased. He heard foot steps get closer, and tried turning away until he felt an arm pick him up in a much gentler way this time.

"Oh Takashi, must you be so harsh? He is but a human child..." a feminine voice said.

"Karura don't get attached. They are but pets to us remember that." Master Hiku said.

"But he's so cute... Keiko bring me some scissors." the woman said directed to the girl who had helped him earlier.

He heard some foot steps scurry away, but very quickly come back.

"Here you are Lady Karura..." Keiko said.

The Mistress Karura took the scissors then cut away the bandages around Itachi's head.

"Lady Karura... he's still healing.." "Silence Keiko!" Master Hiku yelled.

Once all the bandages were gone, Lady Karura rubbed away his tears.

"Ok little one open your eyes slowly." Lady Karura said.

Itachi did as he was told, slowly opening his eyes, wincing at the sun light.

"Oh, what lovely red eyes." Lady Karura exclaimed. "What did they say about his eyes at the pet shop dear?"

'_Red eyes?...' _

"His eyes turn different shades of red depending on his level of fear." Master Hiku explained.

'_Are they talking about my eyes?...'_

"Oh the poor thing must be terrified... the poor dear. Well don't worry we care for our pets well here, and my beloved pet Keiko will watch over you." Lady Karura said. Then directed at Keiko she said.

"Keiko, you will introduce him to the other pets, since they will be his family now. Then get him his morning meal. After he's eaten set him with his morning chores. Ill count on you to make sure he does as he's supposed to Keiko." Lady Karura said while getting up to go and stand next to Master Hiku.

"Oh" she exclaimed turning around. "We must pick out a name for you."

Itachi was about to explain to her that he already had a name until Keiko nudged him to stay quiet.

"Hmm, what name to give you. What do you think love?" Lady Karura asked turning her attention to her husband. The young looking lady, with perfect pin-curl blond hair, and fair creamy white skin seemed to put the man that had been beating him only moments ago at ease.

Master Hiku was a tall strong looking "gentle-men" with jet black hair and the same creamy white skin. Liliana or "Keiko" looked very frail to Itachi, she had bright light blue hair, and emerald eyes. What was up with all the weird hair colors and eyes?

"Whatever you want sweetheart." Takashi said, formally known as Master Hiku.

"Oh! I have just the name! Akako-ibu (Red Creature) but we'll call him Aki for short." she said very happily.

Aki... That was to be his name. Master Hiku... that was to be the person he would grow to fear... Lady Karura and Keiko... his only oasis.

"As you wish dear. Keiko do as you were told and then get back to your own chores." Master Hiku said.

"Yes Master Hiku, thank you Lady Karura.." Keiko said bowing. Itachi decided to bow as well trying to avoid another beating.

Once Takashi and Karura were gone, Keiko scanned him quickly.

"I'm so sorry he beat you, just do as your told and everything will be ok. Come on we better do as Lady Karura said." Keiko said pulling him up. As they were about to walk out of the door, Itachi caught a glimpse at himself in a mirror.

He was ice cold white, his skin looked healthy but incredibly pale. His arms were now bearing bright purple bruises, and he seemed a lot skinnier than before. His joints all felt sore, and he was over all exhausted. Underneath his eyes were two lines, looking like scars red and puffy. His hair was darker, and even looked longer. But the scariest thing. Were the blood red eyes looking right back at him.

(6 years later)

Akako-Ibu now being 13 years old, shot out of his bed roll on the floor, careful to place Mr. weasel his beloved stuffed animal underneath his rolled up blanket that he used as a pillow, and ran to the stairs. He had gotten up late this morning, unfortunately.

Racing silently to the kitchen he began his usual morning routine. He grabbed the metal tea kettle, filled it with water and place it on the spit over the fire. While he waited for the water to boil he fixed his masters tea cups and saucers on a tray.

A young man probably only around 17 or so came walking in getting a drink of water.

"You better hurry Aki, your running late again."

"Yes, I know, thank you for reminding me Shizu" Aki hissed.

Shizukesa (Quiet One) shrugged his shoulders, then walked away.

Aki heard the kettle begin to whistle angrily, before walking over and carefully pulling it out. Filling the tea pot with the hot water he added some herbs to it to let them steep. Picking up the tray now lined with two tea cups and an assortment of pastries, he carried it over to his masters bedroom.

He balanced the hot beverages, on the tin tray, being very careful not to spill a drop. Reaching the top of the stairs, he hurriedly fast-walked to his masters bedrooms, but during his hurried pace he did not notice the toy car laying on the floor right where he was about to step.

He stepped on the little car, left carelessly by one of the younger pets, and slipped onto his back side. With his sudden fall, his skin was soon scorched with the hot herb infused liquid, and a boisterous clatter was echoed through the house as the metal tray and cups made impact with the floor.

He hurriedly tried to clean up his mess, but it was too late. In front of him came marching in Master Hiku.

"Aki! You retched Human! How dare you make such a mess!?" Master Hiku scolded, bringing forth his leather strap. Aki frantically tried picking up the mess, to try to run off, but not before receiving a swift blow to his back from the strap.

Aki had learned from years of experience not to cry out, or it would only in-courage his master to hit him harder.

SLASH.

The thick leather strap came down again, leaving a red streak on his pale flesh. He picked up the rest of his things, biting his lip to prevent himself from crying out.

SLASH

He dashed down the stairs, depositing the items in the kitchen then running off to the slave quarters, but not before hearing his master's string of profanities and threats.

He bundled himself up into his bed rolls, clutching his beloved toy before finally expelling his tears. Evidently he fell asleep, finding himself being awaken by the sting of another lash from his positively angered master.

"YOU STUPID HUMAN! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR MASTER AND DISREGARD YOUR CHORES! ILL TEACH YOU A LESSON! ILL TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!"

His master screeched, while getting a good grip on his long hair and hoisting him up the stairs. Aki begged and pleaded.

"PLEASE MASTER FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME!" he cried gripping the hand tangled in his hair, pulling follicle by follicle.

He was harshly thrown on the floor, and a rain of beatings began. There was no angle or spot that Aki did not feel pain in, every time he tried to turn or curl up he would be hit, endlessly. His skin was heated and red with blistering welts that was completely agonizing.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP MASTER HIKU! STOP!"

"YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

The blows were merciless. And seeming to go on forever. Screams of pain erupted from his throat, as he involuntarily clawed at his raw red arms and legs. It looked like he was suffering from a seizure or dancing on the floor.

SLAP, SLAP SLAP.

Endless rivers flowed from his eyes. And deranged cries bellowed from his throat. At long last the blows ceased but one again he was lifted by the roots of his hair and dragged to the main door. Master Hiku with a cold dead stare, flung open the door, and was just about ready to throw the poor bloody creature out the door, until Lady Karura came up.

"Takashi! What are you doing with Aki!" she screamed.

"He doesn't deserve to live here anymore this disgraceful creature! I will not allow him to live here any longer!" Master Hiku yelled right back.

"Then we'll take him to an adoption center! You can't just throw him into the front yard!" Lady Karura yelled.

"Watch me..."

Effortlessly Aki was thrown into the cold wet payment, scratching up his knees and arms, screaming out in pain when he made contact with his beaten up body.

Lady Karura simply stood there horrified, as droplets of tears shed from her eyes. Hurrying back into the house, Aki was left alone outside, his sounds of pitiful cries his only company.

A few minuets later, Lady Karura emerged from the house out into the cold. She ran to him, holding a simple backpack, and a blanket.

Draping the blanket on him, she winced hearing his moans as the soft fabric rubbed against his abused flesh.

"Oh, Aki... I am so sorry hun. But he's made up his mind... You need to run away, take care of yourself. But make sure to get far away from here by morning." She said, brushing away his tears like she had done all those years ago. She left the back pack by his side, and blew him a butterfly kiss before retreating back into the house.

Aki wasn't sure what to do, or where to go. He had very rarely left the house to begin with, and didn't have a clue how he would survive. Mustering up the last bits of energy he had he stood himself up on wobbly legs, picking up the backpack, and trudging away from the house of hell.

It began to drizzle lightly, but It didn't bother him. The cool water easing the pain along his limbs and back.

He walked off the driveway, turning onto the sidewalk and continued moving forward, glancing for the last time at the house he grew up hating.

(POV from inside a car.)

_'Damn, work got out late today... ugh freaking paper work.'_

I was making my way home from work. It had been a long, tiresome and annoying day. I was hungry and irritated.

I was listening to a quiet catchy song on the radio, enjoying the pitter patter of rain drops fall on my windshield. I always liked riding in my car alone, it was always very peace full. As I continued up the rode, I noticed a small dark figure walking very slowly, almost limping. Getting closer I realized it was a person, and more interestingly enough, it was human.

The human, probably a pet, looked no more than 12-13 years old. I was only 16.. well a couple of 16 thousand years old, but I knew I couldn't drive off with out helping the poor creature.

Pulling over, he didn't even turn to face me, like he didn't see my car or didn't care to notice. Getting out of the car, I ran over to him. I got in front of him, but he just kept walking. If I hadn't moved out of the way, he would have walked right over me.

His face, so pale, so innocent, seemed lifeless, like he was lost in his own little world. I put my hands up to show him I meant no harm.

"Hey, are you ok? Do you need a ride anywhere?" I asked, cupping a hand over my eyes from the rain.

He glanced up, seeming to finally acknowledge my presence. His studied me, just as I did to him. He seemed frail, yet it looked like his body had endured many wounds. He had fairly pale skin, with dark black hair. In an instant his black coal eyes turned red, before sprinting away in an opposite direction.

I had been so mesmerized by him, that only after he was a few meters away did I realize he had started to run, leaving a thin trickle of blood on the floor.

It was intoxicating, but I couldn't lose focus, I had to catch him, heal him.

Running after him I called out, telling him to stop, telling him I meant no harm.

"Hey come back! I just want to help!" I yelled running behind him.

He ran, like his life depended on it turning a corner to a building. I was still pretty far away, but I couldn't help but hear a sudden scream of pain. Quickening my pace, I turned the corner finding the frail creature in the clutches of another man.

"Stupid Human! How dare you run away from home?! I paid a great deal for you!"

I stood there in shock. Who ever this guy was, was obviously his master, and a douche bag at that.

"Hey!" I yelled getting his attention. I couldn't help but feel the urge to take him away, and make him my own pet.

"Who the hell are you? … wait? Did he disturb you? Ugh you stupid good for nothing pest, Apologize NOW!" he yelled, throwing the poor little guy on the floor hard. He cried out in pain, before bowing pathetically before me.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry...s-so s-sorry.." He whimpered.

I felt appalled seeing him so helpless, in pain, biding to this guys every whim. I ran over picking him up instantly. The whatever guy, seemed pissed by my action reaching over to snatch him, but I backed away.

"Let him come with me, ill take care of him." I said.

What-his-face seemed shocked.

"Oh come now, your a young vamp. I'm sure you can find a much better pet, one that's actually worth it." he replied.

I shook my head, pulling out my wallet.

"I want him, and I shall have him. I'll pay whatever you want." I said pulling out a wad of bills and handing them over. His eyes sparkled at the money, flipping through it with his fingers, before putting it in his pocket.

"Fine, take him."

And without another word, he walked away.

As soon as his master was gone, he tried getting away again, but I held on to him.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! JUST LET ME DIE!" he screamed.

"I just want to help. I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down." I said, restraining his arms that kept trying to strike me.

"Just let me die! I don't want to live!" he screamed.

I lifted him up over my shoulder, keeping a grip on his wrists.

I carried him over to the car, before placing him inside in the back. I put the child lock on the back doors so he couldn't get out. He kicked and screamed, trying to break the shatter proof windows.

After locking the car, I walked back out to where I had seen him, picking up the few things he had been carrying, and put it in the front with me.

Turning the engine on was unrecognizable, since his screams and cries drowned it all out. I couldn't take it, his agonizing screams were to much for me. Getting out of the car, I left him inside, thrashing around. What must they have done to him, to leave him so traumatized. I felt like crawling into a ball and crying myself.

'_what have you gotten your self into_?'

I decided there was no way I could drive home, emotionally, and because he could very well try to strangle me.

Pulling out my cell phone, I called my brother.

"Hello?"

"Kakuzu, It's me"

"Kisame? Where the hell are you its really late."

"I need your help."...

(Later at the house)

The last 2 hours of my immortal life, were probably the most stressful hours of my immortal life.

As soon as I called Kakuzu to come over and help me, all hell broke loose. The poor kid was crying and yelling from inside my car, in distress and obviously scared. When Kakuzu got there he had a little spray bottle that he said was filled with a mild sedative that wouldn't harm him in anyway. It would knock him out just until we got back home. So we just sprayed some inside the car, closed the door, and waited for him to fall asleep.

Once he was out, we drove back home where our other brothers were ready. My younger brother Sasori was at home waiting for us to get there, ready with the medical supplies that we had.

As soon as we walked in, with him in my arms, we set to work. We used one of the many guest rooms as our place of work, setting him down on the bed.

We stripped him down to his boxers and began applying ointment to his abused back, arms, and legs. It was disgusting how much that man could beat him, and seem to not give one single care. Once we did all that we could, we dressed him in baggy shorts and and loose t-shirt, leaving him tucked in the bed.

We decided that for his own safety, it would be best to keep his temporary bedroom door locked, until he was more stable.

After I left the room, I felt depressed by how damaged he is, emotionally, physically. But I'm glad to know that he has a safe place to sleep tonight. Then I remembered his bag. Walking over I started to sift through it.

He didn't have much, a thin blanket, some food, a small bottle of water, an extra t-shirt, and a ripped stuffed animal.

Sasori came over, and sat next to me.

"So are you going to keep him?" He asked.

"Yea, I can't hand him over to a kennel, they'll never sell him to a decent family." I said.

"That's good, he seems like a pet in need of a good home." my red head brother said.

"Yeah."

He picked up the sad excuse of a toy, turning it around in his hands.

"I can fix this. Probably his only toy ever."

I nodded, and watched as he walked away to his workshop with his new project in hand. Zetsu came into the room, with his rambunctious little Tobi right behind him.

"I heard you saved a soul today.." **"Dude what the hell you doing picking up pets from the streets?"**

"Yeah nice to see you too bro." I replied sarcastically, to my bipolar older brother. He grinned, before sitting back on the couch, with Tobi resting on his lap.

"You know Kisame, getting a pet is easy, but finding your pet is hard." he said.

I lifted an eye brow not entirely sure what he meant. He must have seen my confusion.

"**Look, its like this. What are the odds that you drive down the same damn rode he was walking on? What are the odds you were driving at the same damn time he was? What are the odds that today was the damn day you got out of work late? Hmm?"**

My brother seemed to facepalm himself at that moment.

"what I mean is.. sometimes things are meant to be. Maybe he's your soul pet."

"My soul pet?"

"**Oh my f*... What did I just say 'Same?" **"Yes of course your soul pet. Even though I only got Tobi, I know he's special to me." Zetsu explained.

I thought about it for a while before nodding in understanding.

"hmm, well I am going to bed." **"Night"**

"Night.."

(The next Morning)

"KISAME GET OUT HERE NOW!"

I woke up in an instant, practically leaping out of my own blue skin. I ran out the door to find Pein and Zetsu trying to catch the little red eyed human.

"What happened?!" I asked, knowing for a fact I had left his door locked last night.

"I went inside to check on him, and he sprinted out of the room." Kakuzu explained, holding the spray bottle in hand.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled now backed up into a corner. Pein took one side while I took the other zeroing in on him slowly.

"STAY AWAY!" He cried.

"Were not going to hurt you. You need to calm down." Pein said warningly.

"Your all the same! Your all cruel and mean! I can't live in a house with YOU in it" he screamed.

In mid-rant Pein secured one of his arms and I the other, his eyes flaring red.

"L-LET GO!" He stuttered. Kakuzu came up with the spray bottle, but I waved him off.

"We can't keep sedating him, he has to learn hands on." I said, pulling him back to his bedroom. Once I had him inside the room, Pein let go running out and locking it behind him.

I let him go, watching as he moved as far away from me as possible, but still very aggressively defensive.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone you giant blue freak!" He screamed at me.

"No ones going to hurt you. All we did was dress your wounds. I just want to help you. I'll take care of you." I explained, inching closer and closer.

I could tell something that I had said affected him, because his eyes began to get moist and tear up.

"That's what they said! They said they were going to take care of me... t-they l-lied." He broke down in tears, sinking to the floor.

He began to sob openly and hard. I wanted to get closer, to comfort him, but he backed away even more.

"D-Don't Touch M-Me!" He screamed through his tears.

I backed away, deciding he needed his space. Instead I very calmly sat on the bed and waited for him to settle down. After a few minuets he got quiet, leaning against the wall tiredly. I decided now was the time to ask some questions.

"Now that your calmer, would you mind if I asked some questions? You can stay right there, and ill stay here ok?" I said in an even tone.

He glared at me, and begrudgingly nodded.

"Ok, well for starters whats your name?" I asked.

"Ak-... Itachi" He said.

"Hmm, nice name. How old are you?"

"13. I think"

I grinned happy that he was answering in a calm manner.

"And what was your previous masters name?" I asked.

He gulped at the question, shuttering a bit.

"Takashi Hiku..." he muttered.

I had heard of the Hiku family, not very well respected.

"I see, Well my name is Kisame, and my 4 brothers and I live here in this mansion. Two of my brothers have pets of there own. Would you like to meet them?" I asked, perhaps the perspective of another pet would ease his mind. But he shook his head no.

"That's ok.. Ill go get you something to eat ok?" I said walking out of the room, and locking it behind me.

I made my way over to the kitchen where Kakuzu was eating breakfast with Hidan.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Um, more screaming and crying. But I learned his name is Itachi, and who his previous master was the Hiku family."

"aww damn the Hiku's? They are one messed up family, no wonder the kid has issues." Kakuzu commented.

"Oh like Tobi?" Hidan asked, sipping his orange juice. Kakuzu facepalmed.

"Tobi does not have issues, he's just Tobi" Kakuzu said. Hidan shrugged his shoulders returning to his food.

"Yeah well I don't know what to do. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me." I said.

"And he isn't going too. Kisame I know your more of a gentle nature, but you bought him. Your his new master, and you have to set down the rules. He's going to fight back, but eventually he'll be thankful your his new master." Kakuzu said, ruffling Hidan's hair.

"Yeah I understand. Well I better bring him something to eat." I said grabbing a bowl of cereal and an apple.

"Good luck, but remember what I said." Kakuzu said waving.

I nodded walking back over to the guest room. Entering I found him in the same spot I left him in. I placed the food in front of him but away, so he wouldn't be alarmed. I moved back to the bed sitting down.

"Go ahead and eat." I said.

"No. I'm not hungry." he stated, but his comment was denied as soon as I heard his stomach growl and him quietly curse.

"Come on your hungry. It's not poisoned or anything" I said picking a flake out of the bowl and popping it in my mouth to show him it was ok.

"No."

"Itachi, don't be stubborn." I said.

"I said NO you freak!" he yelled.

"There's no need to yell. Well I'll leave this here then, you can decide yourself whether your going to eat it or not. The bathroom is through there, ill be back in half an hour for your bowl, so think wisely." I said standing up and leaving.

He pouted and glared at the bowl while I left the room. I didn't lock the door though, knowing he probably wouldn't leave, and leaving it unlocked would make him less anxious. I sighed out in frustration, it was going to be a long day.

(Half an hour later)

I returned to the bedroom, finding him in tears on the bed, gripping a pillow. The bowl was empty and the apple eaten. As soon I was inside he walked back over to his wall. I picked up his bowl and placed the core into the waste basket.

"You don't have to fear me, or anybody ells here. I know you lived a hard life, but I can promise you a better one here." I said, trying to get closer, but he just backed up.

"I don't need your help!" He cried.

"Stop yelling, there's no need to yell. I'll bring you some lunch later, but for now you can stay in here and have some time to yourself." I said, about to leave. I stopped looking over my shoulder.

"The door isn't locked, you can come out when you decide to be reasonable and calm. This is your new home, and I am your new master, so don't be afraid to explore the mansion." I said, before leaving.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE MY MASTER!" he screamed hysterically.

I left not commenting. I could hear him toss around his pillow and probably knock something over. Probably a lamp. Eh, I never really liked that lamp.

(Itachi's POV)

How dare he! I am not an animal! I can not be owned! He's just like him! He can not be trusted.

I paced angrily back and forth in the room. I would go near the door, and touch the nob, but something would always hold me back from making my escape.

"_You can come out when your calm..."_

I shook, my whole bodytrembling. I wanted to escape so badly. But something was forcing me to obey. I couldn't leave. He would beat me. He would hurt me.

Crawling into a ball on the floor I continued to weep. My eyes feeling heavy.

Don't fall asleep you have to stay up

Fall asleep you have to stay

Asleep you have to

You have

sleep.

(Sasori's POV)

In my hand I held the stuffed weasel, or minx, I really don't know, but it was fixed. I had taken out all the stuffing, washed it, then put in new stuffing and sewed it up. I even gave it a little red ribbon bow tie. It looked new, and I was sure he would like it.

Walking into the room I found him sleeping on the floor, his face stained with tears.

I decided letting him sleep would be the best course of action and left the stuffed animal right next to him. Leaving the room right after.

(An hour later)

I woke up groggy and feeling very..._slow _? I propped myself up on my elbows realizing how I stupidly fell asleep on the floor. Looking over to my right, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was my stuffed animal Mr. Weasel. I thought I had left him back at the house, but here he is sitting in front of me.

I grabbed him quickly, hugging the hell out of him. When I noticed he smelled different. Not bad, but different. Looking at him more closely, I noticed he looked cleaner, his plastic eyes shinier. He had a bow tie, his fur was soft, and all the little rips he had were gone.

I couldn't believe it, who fixed him? I had tried many times, but I just suck at sewing. Then I realized it must have been one of them.

I was so happy, yet frustrated, that I threw him. He made contact with the wall hard, before falling to the floor.

I felt satisfied before I realized what I did. I breathed out heavily, before running over and collecting him.

"I'm so sorry.. whats going on with me?" I asked out into the open.

Damn... I need to get out of here.

(Three weeks later)

Itachi had fallen into a increasingly annoying routine. He would kick and punch the walls when everybody was asleep. We had to be careful when we opened the door to bring him food because he would continuously try to escape. Every time I went inside to try to talk with him, he would scream, yell, cry, and call me every swear word in the book.

He would be up at 6 in the morning. He would bang on the door and demand to be let out. Eventually it stopped some time around 8. At nine I would do the daunting task of bringing him breakfast, which he swore he would never touch, and when I get back at 9:30 its all gone. From 9:30 till 11 I sit there trying to comfort him and have a conversation, but he spends the time in a mixture of Crying, threatening, and screaming.

At 11:30 I would bring him lunch, and I would eat mine with him. Well I would eat, he would watch, I would come back in half an hour and then it was gone.

From 12 till around 6 I would continue to try to interact, but he would just yell, I would leave and then find him asleep.

He tries to stay up all night, yelling, but he eventually passes out around 1 in the morning and the cycle repeats itsself.

Its getting really hard to continue with him, so I asked my brothers for advice.

Kakuzu said I should take a paddle to him, but that would be just stupid because it would take us right back to square one.

Sasori suggested introducing Tobi and Hidan. But I feared for there lives.

And Pein suggested I stop bothering and take him to a kennel. Which I knew was stupid and I could never do to him.

But after three weeks of this never ending battle, Im losing all of my patients and self morals.

I walked in, holding his breakfast, and as usual he was pouting and slouching against his favorite wall I guess. Setting down the tray, I didn't bother knowing he was going to refuse it for the next half hour. I sat down on the bed like I always do, and started my attempt of getting him to talk.

"So how did you sleep, well I hope?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Aww, but you just did." I teased.

A light dusting of pink flushed on his cheeks.

"I want to leave, I don't want to be here." he said.

"Oh come on, nothing has happened to you since you've been here. So why are you still being so stubborn and scared." I asked.

He seemed to tear up at that before yelling.

"Well maybe your the reason you blue skinned freak! I WOULD RATHER BE WITH MASTER HIKU!" He screamed at me.

I don't know what it was, but that comment left me speechless. Here I was sacrificing my time to give him a better life. Everything I tried to do he would reject, and now he's telling me he would rather be with the guy who beat him half to death instead of me.

"What am I doing wrong? Hmm? What did I do to you other than try to help you? I've tried my best! He was right, YOUR NOT WORTH ANYTHING!" I yelled at him, he flinched back seeming to be in shock at my outburst.

"I am so tired of your bullshit! If you really rather be with a Master like him, then FINE I'll take you back to him! Is that what you want?" I asked angrily.

He looked very surprised at my question, starring wide eyed at me, with those rare red eyes. He shook his head quickly, starting to shake a bit.

I rubbed my temples, before breathing out frustratingly. "Fine, you really want to be alone? I'll leave you alone." I said, strutting out of the room before slamming the door.

(Itachi)

Itachi continued to sit on the floor shocked at Kisame's reaction, ever since he was brought here, he had never once lost his temper. Even though he was still a little shaken up, he felt victorious finally getting the message across to him to leave him alone. Finally he wouldn't have a fear of getting a beating every time an immortal was in the same room with him.

Crawling over he began eating the meal he had brought in, this time with a small smile on his face. Once he was done, he place the tray on the floor near the door.

Since today Kisame wasn't there to bother him with stupid questions he decided a shower would be great at the moment. Going over to the bathroom, he picked one of the T-shirts and shorts he was given when he was first brought, and placed them on the vanity.

He turned the water on, and stepped inside. Once he was done he got dressed, and went back into the room turning on the TV hanging in front of the bed. He flipped through some channels not really finding anything to watch that interested him.

He decided just to turn it off. He just sat on the bed, not really doing anything, or looking at anything. He felt really lonely, empty inside. He laid down, falling asleep from complete boredom.

About an hour later he woke up to the sound of the door opening. A girl, in a maids outfit, walked in holding a sandwich and some chips setting them down on the night stand and picking up his empty breakfast bowl.

"W-where the other guy?" he asked without thinking.

"Master Kisame told me to bring this to you, he's busy at the moment." she said and then left.

'He's busy? He always sits and eats in here with me. I guess he really is leaving me alone...Pssh like I care.'

Itachi picked up his sandwich and took a bite. It was a good sandwich, but he really couldn't taste it. It tasted bland to him. After a few more bites he lost his appetite leaving half of it on the plate.

He began feeling anxious, not used to all the silence. Usually Kisame was in the room talking and talking. Itachi began to feel guilty, about all the mean words he said.

'He really was trying to help me... but my stubbornness? Fear? Wouldn't let me accept him.'

Shifting around uncomfortably, Itachi set the plate on the night stand before turning on the TV, and laying in bed. The TV his only source of noise and comfort at the moment.

(Little over a month later)

I began to feel like I was going insane. Every morning, evening, and afternoon, one of the maids would bring in my meals, and leave.

I would spend all most all the time either sleeping or just looking out the window. I felt sick, it didn't feel right not having someone to talk to. I tried talking to Mr. Weasel, but even he stopped talking back at some point.

I felt incredibly lonely, and increasingly guilty.

Here I have some one, trying to help me, and all I do is yell and scream at him. My old master, the man I've tried to avoid, the man I grew to fear, is who I'm turning into.

No one should have to endure Master Hiku, but he's exactly who I'm acting like. It was almost nine, and I knew one of the maids would be in soon to bring me my breakfast. Perhaps I could ask them to call Kisame over.

Maybe I could apologize.

Maybe he would talk to me again.

Just as I predicted the door opened, but it wasn't a maid. It was him, Kisame.

He didn't look up,or try to make eye contact. He just place my plate on the night stand, and turned around to leave until I ran over and grabbed his hand.

He jumped a little turning around to face me.

"What?" he asked.

I was trying to straighten out my thoughts, and realized I was still holding his hand. I let go, and began wringing my fingers nervously together.

"I...I...umm.."

He lifted his eyebrows questioning my stuttering, he faced me completely before crossing his arms. He had never looked so angry, or upset.

I felt like crying at that moment, for up setting him so much. But I couldn't cry yet, I had to tell him I was sorry.

"K-Kisame...I-I'm s-sorry.." I cried, tears leaking from the corner of my eyes. He looked very surprised, not saying anything. I got down on my knees bowing down to him.

"P-Please f-for-forgive m-me... I-i'm s-so s-sorry..." I said weeping. I yelped when I was suddenly in his arms.

I struggled a little, not being used to this kind of embrace. I felt a hand on my back, slowly rubbing in circles. Ever since I was taken, never did anyone comfort me like that. It felt so good, and as if by instinct my arms wrapped around his waist.

He carried me over to the bed and sat down with me still in his arms. I cried, hard, I cried a cry that I needed.

"I-I'm s-so s-sor-sorry for s-saying t-th-those thi-things M-master K-Ki-Kisame..."

"You... You called me Master..." he whispered surprised in my ear.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!"

"Shh, it's ok Itachi. I forgive you." he said, holding me slightly tighter.

He shifted around, so that we were laying in the bed. I felt slightly uncomfortable, still not completely sure what could happen. He just held be tighter, eliminating my slight shivering.

It felt so good to hear those words from him. I was sure he would never be capable of hurting me. It would take time, for him and everybody ells to fully trust me and vice versa.

But for the first time, I new I could expect a life... Worth living.

The end.

A/N: this was the longest 1 shot I have ever written. It took me a while to write it, so don't expect the second one like tomorrow or anything. I just wrote this deciding I needed a break from "Your my danna", but I felt bad for not updating so this is a treat for all of you peoples. I have a lot of stories to update, so again please be patient. I need some time, because I have A.C.T to look forward too and Prom ^_^ . Thanks

Love you lots

-Secret.


End file.
